Various N-1H-tetrazol-5-yl carboxamides have been disclosed as antiallergy agents. Particularly, selected N-(tetrazol-5-yl)benzamides having antiallergic activity are disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,631 and British Patent Application No. 2,006,782 disclose various hydroxy substituted N-(tetrazol-5-yl)benzamides and U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,792 discloses methoxy, ethoxy and methylthio substituted N-(tetrazol-5-yl)benzamides having antiallergic activity.
However, novel compounds of the present invention are now found to provide advantageous activity not within that expected by one of skill in the art even in view of the above noted references. The activity is demonstrated by inhibition of histamine release from human basophils in an assay hereinafter referred to as the HHB assay.
Thus, the present invention is for compounds of the formula I as defined hereinafter as well as pharmaceutical compositions for use as antiallergy agents containing the compounds of formula I and to methods of treating allergy in mammals, particularly humans, suffering therefrom, by administering compounds of formula I to the mammals in unit dosage form.